A cabinet is illustrated and described on pages 2 to 4 of Siemens AG Catalog R1.1979, "Electronic Protective Devices." At least one so-called card cage is installed in this cabinet as the electrical device. The at least one card cage is installed in the cabinet by screwing it to perforated guiding plates of the cabinet. The card cage, as electrical device, has on its front one or more front panels bearing display and control elements. These display and control elements are connected in conventional fashion to the interior of the electrical device via electrical connecting leads. Mechanisms for the attachment of electrical linking lines are present on the back of the electrical device of the cabinet. The mechanisms for the attachment of electrical linking lines function, first, to connect the individual components of the electrical device to one another and, second, to bring linking lines to the outside. The cabinet has a cabinet door not only on its front but also on its back. The cabinet door on the back permits ready access to the mechanisms for the attachment of electrical linking lines. If the cabinet is provided for a particular application in which it is to be set up directly in front of a wall, the card cages are not screwed directly to the cabinet but to a pivoting frame, which permits the electrical device to be pivoted out of the cabinet. After pivoting out, the wiring on the back of the electrical device is readily accessible.